Trolling is a saltwater and freshwater fishing method wherein a boat is utilized to drag bait through the water in order to attract and catch fish. This method provides anglers with a means for fishing large areas of water in the least amount of time.
Trolling boats typically have a main motor, and at least one low-powered trolling motor mounted at the rear of the boat. The main motor is used to drive the boat from port to the selected fishing area, or from one fishing area to another. When the boat reaches the desired fishing area, the main motor is disengaged, and the trolling motors are used.
Placement and selection of lures is a critical factor for success in trolling. Anglers must select the proper size, color and style of lure for each specific fish he is attempting to attract. In furtherance of this goal it is necessary that anglers be provided with adequate lighting for their selection and placement of lures. One problem that has not been addressed is the absence of an adequate lighting source for trolling boats. Since trolling is often undertaken between dusk and dawn, lighting conditions are difficult, and a convenient source of light would be of great assistance in rigging the lures. Furthermore, adequate lighting will also serve to optimize productivity and safety.
Motor boats having motors with lights attached thereto are known. One such device is the Outboard Motor/Outdrive Safety Light described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,740. The device provides a safety light assembly designed for use with an outboard, motor or the out-drive unit of a motor mounted on a boat which is carried on a trailer being towed by a towing vehicle. The safety light assembly is removably secured to a plate on the drive housing of the motor or out-drive unit by means of clamps.
While the above mentioned device serves to improve the visibility of a motor boat being transported by a trailer, it fails to provide a source of light for the interior of a boat.
Similarly, the Boat Trailer Lighting System described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,073 discloses a motor with a light attached thereto. More particularly the patent discloses a boat trailer lighting system apparatus, including a boat trailer for transporting a boat having an outboard motor mounted thereto. An electrical light assembly having an electric lamp is rotatably attached to an outboard motor skeg mounting bracket. The electrical light assembly is connected through an electrical conductor to an electrical power source which may be connected into the tail and brake lights of the trailer so that the light is activated along with the trailer lights.
This device also serves to improve the visibility of a motorboat as it is transported by a trailer, however it does not provide a source of light that will illuminate the interior of a boat.
What is needed in the art is a lighting system that provides a source of light for the interior of a boat.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a lighting system for a boat that is relatively inexpensive, and does not require manual operation.